Hyrulian Hero
by LaziiLullabye
Summary: The story of Link becoming the hero he used to be. Can Link save the friend he used to have from the one he used to love?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE- The Beginning.

The story is a sad one, full of death, loss, and regret. But, this story is also full of happiness. Joy, love, and friendship courses this story's veins, filling your computer screen with its future, it's past, and it's present. Begging to be read, pleading for it, and waiting for its story to begin.

She gently whispered into nothingness, a pitiful cry for help. Tied by harsh, cold, chains she sat, in the damp dungeon of the royal castle. She had sat there for 17 days, with only the water that the grouchy soldiers brought to her in the morning to drink. She sat. Cold tears, no longer full of warmth, ran down her face.

In a different setting, he sat. Happily telling a fable to the village children whom sat, eagerly awaiting the upcoming words from the young man's mouth.

"And then…, without hesitation, the young hero swung his sword and struck the mighty beast right between his shoulder blades!" The children gasped, and swooned. He continued with a added dramatic effect, "And the beast reared and fell to the ground with one last roar. The young hero had conquered! And he had saved the princess, once and for all!" applause and laughter rang from the children as the young man finished his story. "Link! Tell us another one, please!" said Cain, the young son of one of the friendly fishermen in the village. Link laughed and patted the child on the head gently, "Not today. But maybe, if you're good, I will tell another one tomorrow." Cain smiled and ran off to play with the others. Link waved good-bye and went to fetch Epona, his beloved horse, from the spring.

As he calmly strolled through the woods, he thought about the fables he had told. How he remembered those beasts. The like-likes that so often had stolen his rupees and shields, the goblins he had slayed while trying to find his way around Hyrule Field. How he missed those days. Now, he was but a young horse boy in a small village telling stories to children! Irrelevant and unimportant, was what he was. His bright mood suddenly changed, and by the time he had gotten to the spring, he was miserable.

Epona whinnied and trotted over to her owner. Link stroked her hazel brown mane in thought. "I could still be what I used to be! There must be some evil _somewhere_!" And so the idea was planted. Link let the idea blossom into a exaggerated tree. "I will be, once again, The Hero Of Time…" and with some thought, he added. "Or something very similar to the Hero Of Time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh.. Okay.. It looks…" Link trailed off as he stared into the mirror. True, he had grown since the last time he had worn his green tunic, but he didn't think it would be this bad… He turned away. "We can make this work."

He walked down to the tailor, Lilla, and strolled in. "Hello Link! What may I help you with today?" He grimaced and threw the green garment on the worn counter. "This needs to be altered." Lilla's face turned grave. "Link… You're not thinking of what I think you're thinking about are you?" "May you please just alter the tunic? I am happy to pay." She gave him a taken aback look and nodded. He walked out of the store and grumpily walked home. He passed the fishermen catching their fish, and the farmers plotting their fields. His mood steadily brightened but, he was unaware of the adventures yet to come.

A few days later, Link returned to the tailor's, half crazed from excitement. He almost ripped the garment right out of Lilla's hand as he tossed the rupees over the counter and quickly walked out. Running home he thought continuously about his past adventures, and the princess, and his friends along the ride. He would visit all of them first before running off to find any danger. He daydreamed about Princess Zelda, his past love. The days they had spent after he had saved her, over and over, from the contrast of beasts that had taken her hostage. He returned home and hastily threw the garment on and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a handsome young man, not as handsome as he was in his hero days, but not that bad. He was satisfied. He started to leave the house but stopped suddenly. Turning around slowly, his heart dropped. He didn't have the sword.

Link thought back to where he had placed the sword after his immense victory the last time he had fought Ganon. Pacing feverishly he tried to remember. Maybe 5 or 7 minutes later, he realized. He had replaced the Master Sword in the Sacred Grove. His heart sank yet again. "It's all over. I can't even remember where the Sacred Grove _is_ anymore!" He sat on his bed with disappointment.

All of a sudden, he heard a voice shout his name from outside his home. He walked to the window and looked outside. Sitting on a stump was a young man with bandages covering his face and a red eye on his chest. When he sighted Link he waved, and shouted again. "Come down!" Link obeyed and descended the stairs, and walked outside. The young man grasped his hand and hugged him. "Old friend, I have a proposition for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Link looked at the man with an awkward smile. The man looked back, still smiling and holding his hand. "You don't remember me?" The man said. Link looked down in shame. "I apologize." The man laughed a hearty laugh and let go of Link's hand. "My name is Sheik. I guided you when you were younger. Well, not entirely." Link suddenly realized where he knew this man. His Princess Zelda had inhabited Sheik's body in order to guide Link to her aide. But, Sheik was much more open than Zelda had been. "Oh! Now I remember! Long time no see!" Sheik crossed his arms. "Are you ready to hear my proposition?" Sheik said a grin in his eyes. "Go ahead."

"I have been searching a long time for you, Link. Me, and my people, are in great need of your service. A unknown darkness has stretched above my village and many of the neighboring villages as well, and has taken many women and men along with it." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Including my son and wife." Link touched the man's shoulder with sympathy and he held his hand up. "Nothing to be sorry about, because this is why I have came to you. I believe with my heart and soul, that you will be able to save all the innocent people taken by this horrible beast."

Link nodded. Of course, he was up for the challenge. All he needed was that sword. "Sheik, I had been planning to go and see what I could find earlier, but… I have no sword." Sheik's eyes widened. Then, he let out a large chuckle that embarrassed Link greatly. Blushing, Link said "I believe I had returned it to the Sacred Woods." Sheik pulled out a long silver sheath and pulled out a beautiful blade that carved in it were words that were in a language Link did not understand. "No problem. I purchased this for quite a amount of rupees, if I do say so myself, at a shop in the castle courtyards." Link gaped at the sword as Sheik handed it to him comfortably. "You really didn't…" Sheik quickly cut him off. "Link, forget about it." He walked over to the entrance of the forest and turned back. "Well? Are you coming or not?" He quickly disappeared into the woods. Stunned, Link stood there for a second still in shock. Smacking himself back to reality he grabbed his hat, his new sword, and hopped on the tethered Epona. Smiling like a drunken fool as he rode into the woods.

"Epona, I'm going to be a hero again!" Epona snorted and kept trotting. She was older, like himself, but still a amazing and loyal steed. He passed the spring, and caught a glimpse of the children playing and bathing in its clear, warm waters. He smiled and looked on, reaching the bridge that led to Hyrule Field. He continued on, his heart beating quickly. He then saw Sheik at the end of the bridge on a white horse with a black mane. He smiled and beckoned as he turned and galloped towards the field. Link quickly followed, believing that his adventure had finally come.

He could've never been more right.


End file.
